naruto gets lucky
by girm
Summary: naruto/Hinata/tenten not for kids


Hinata was Training with kiba and shino like every other day. but this day, she was more determined to become stronger!

"its getting kind of late." Kiba told hinata. "maybe you should call it a day?"

"I must continue my training for a little bit longer, i'll catch up with you guys later."  
hinata said.

"aw, oh well, suite yourself, come on shino, lets go catch a peek at the girls only spa!" Kiba replied.

Hinata keeps training for a while longer, meanwhile - naruto approaches the forest where hinata is training to do some training of his own.  
naruto walks by where shes training, and notices her, hard at work. she is too focused in her training to notice him approach her.

"Hey Hinata! whats up?" naruto says as he approaches her.  
she shrieks and spins around whacking him across the head knocking him out cold.

"Na-Naruto!" she says blushing.  
naruto doesnt move....she goes over to him and leans over his shoulder, noticing that she completely knocked him unconscious.

(uh oh...I hope hes ok...) she thinks to herself.

she then picks him up and leans him sitting against the tree.  
she sits down on her knees in front of him. and applies healing ointment to his forehead. after shes done putting it on his forehead, her eyes drift downward towards his pants. she moves her hand down onto his lap and slowly moves her hand up his leg, while glances back and forth to his eyes, to make sure he doesnt wake up while she does this. she touches his cock at this point, she uses her other hand and starts moving her hand up and down it leaning forward. his cock starts getting hard as she rubs it. she starts to blush even more then she reaches for his pants zipper and unzips his pants, letting his hard cock pop out. she takes it with one hand and starts beating it off. faster and faster as it gets harder and harder. she takes her other hand and puts it inbetween her legs and rubs her cunt with it. shes already getting wet from the sensation. she slowly leans forward and starts sucking the head of his cock, while looking up to see if he has awaken. she closes her eyes and starts to suck his cock full on. his cock is just about ready to burst!

Naruto, still being asleep, starts to squint his eyes a bit, hinata takes his dick out of her mouth thinking hes about to wake up, then as soon as she looks up his cock shoots off a huge load of cum right in her face, making her close her eyes and move back. her face now covered and dripping of thick wet cum. she looks at naruto with glimmering eyes and says

"Naruto! I need you!" Naruto wakes up fully and realizes what happened. He wastes no time in leaping on Hinata and slamming his cock into her pussy. She moans loudly as he thrusts his manhood in and out of her tight pussy. He starts licking and sucking her breasts as he's fucking her hard, and she lactates. He licks the milk off of her tits and keeps pushing his cock in farther and farther, faster and harder. She moans like crazy and cums, shouting his name. He isn't done, so he flips her over and fucks her up the ass. She moans even more now, feeling every inch of his hardened dick sliding through her ass. He pounds away at her asshole until he sprays his load into her butt.

TenTen walks out ofthe bushes and says"well well well look at what we've got here two horny lovers fucking each other." Naruto says "Oh crap, your not gonna tell Neji this are you?" TenTen said "No but under one condition." "What is it?" Naruto and Hinata say in unison still latched on to each other. TenTen then says "Can I join in on the fun?" The two look at each other and say "Alright" As TenTen started making hand signs Hinata asked Naruto "what is she doing?" "I dunno" Replied Naruto. TenTen finshed as there was a cloud of smoke. when the smoke clear it revealed her breast were twice as large as before as she was holding a vibrator. "OK Hinata get on your back" TenTen lustfully said which really turned Naruto on. Hinata did so then TenTen placed the vibrator in both of their pussies and turned it on low to make Hinata want it even more. TenTen said, "OK Naruto I want you to fuck me in my ass while you grab my huge titties" Naruto did exactly as she said. And then Hinata came all over the vibrator and TenTen's pussie. At the same time Naruto came in TenTen's ass. Then TenTen said, "Naruto, I'm going to turn around." Naruto pulled his throbing cock out of TenTen as she turned around. Then he stuck it back in as TenTen jerked the vibrator in her ass. she then summoned one more vibrator and placed it in Hinata's ass which made her go insanely horny the TenTen kissed Naruto. Naruto could't control it any longer. He came right in TenTen's pussie as they were kissing "Oh no this can't be happening" Hianta knew exactly what happened then her heart sank and thought (oh my Naruto-kun is so screwed) TenTen calmly said "Hey don't worry about it, i have a jutsu that can keep me from becoming preganant but not now, right not it feels too good to stop and I want to keep going" Right at that moment Hinata screamed with ultimate pleasure becuase she had just came again. TenTen said, "well i didn't know u were a screamer Hinata." Hinata said "Well It's just that it felt so good" Naruto was losing his mind from continuing right after he came in TenTen. Then TenTen said "Alright why don't one of you take over?"

"Um w-well is it OK if I um t-take over N-Naruto-kun." Hinata asked. Naruto looked in Hinata's eyes and lustfully replied "Alright sexy" which made Hinata insanly horny. "N-N-Naruto um why don't you f-fuck me in my p-pussie and T-TenTen you um ehy don't you summon a strap-on and fuck me anally" Hinata shyly said barely keeping her hornyness under control. "Okay" Naruto said as TenTen summoned the strap-on. (Now's my chance) Hinata thought to her self. Hinata then summoned a clone of her self and started to rub naruto's back with her large breasts. (Oh god this feels so good)Naruto thought fighting back the urge to havean orgasm in Hinata's pussie. "Naruto you look like you're having fun hehe" TenTen said as she was thrusting the strap-on in Hinata's ass. Naruto replied "Oh god I really am having a lot of fun" Then Hinata's clone grabbed Naruto's balls slowly and softly. Naruto, not being used to having this much physical attention, had came in Hinata's pussie. "Oh god not again" Naruto said. "Wow Naruto you can't control your-self" TenTen said "Um N-Naruto um could ido something with just you Naruto if it's OK with TenTen" "OK" Naruto said with TenTen"W-well maybe why don't we g-give each other oral sex" Hinata nervously said. "Oh Hinata I didn't know you were like that" TenTen said being turned on by the mere thought of the position. "Oh you mean the 69 positon" Naruto excitedly replied. Hinata was being made more nervous and horny by Naruto's apparent knoledge of sex. "Hey Hinata I'll be on the bottom ok" Naruto said. "O-ok Naruto-kun" Hinata said barely keeping her-self under control. Then Naruto laid down so Hinata could get on top of him. Hinata laid on Naruto and then started to suck his throbing cock as Naruto started to licked the edges of Hinata's pussie which drove her wlid with pure lust. "Oh Naruto please put it in me all the way" Hinata screamed. "Anything you say sexy" Naruto lustfully. Then both Naruto and Hinata started to feel as though they were about to cum.

Naruto blew his load into Hinata's mouth, and she turned around to kiss him. As they began to kiss, Hinata sudden;y felt a cock thrust into her ass.  
"You didn't forget me did you" Tenten asked, as she slowly started to pound Hinata's ass. Pulling out the strapon, Tenten asked "What do you want to do now?'


End file.
